


Adrift

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things go too far and there's no way to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

The traffic creeps along the street, cars bumper to bumper as the lights change and the car at the front of the queue doesn’t move fast enough. Someone somewhere presses their horn and the sound echoes for a long time after they stop. The lights turn red again, and the traffic stops moving.

 

Who knows when it started to rain – Chester wouldn’t notice if a bomb dropped right now. He glances in the rear view mirror at the building behind them and then back out at the road with the cars. The light turns green and they trundle on.

 

“Maybe the doctor is right. Maybe we just need to both try a little harder.”

 

Their car is parked at the back of the mental health clinic parking lot and it is three twenty p.m. This is twenty minutes after Dr. Ellen Fox shakes both of their hands and lets them out of their office. This is an hour and twenty minutes after their first marriage counselling session.

 

“Maybe we both just need to talk more.”

 

Brad’s voice grates on his nerves now, and Chester watches the traffic lights turn back to red. They turn green again before he can even bear to speak. “No. I don’t think that’s right. Less is definitely more.”

 

Brad looks at him for a long second, then back out at the cars on the road. “Don’t you want this to work?”

 

Chester shrugs and says nothing. He used to want this to work. But Brad is a cheater, and once a cheater always a cheater. And Chester just can’t bear to kiss him knowing that only yesterday some other guy had his lips there. He can’t run his hands over Brad’s body, knowing somebody else is doing it later too.

 

“Don’t you _care_?”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Brad heaves a sigh and twists back round in his seat. “I feel like we’re miles adrift.”

 

“From what?”

 

“Each other.”

 

A car stops at the lights and in the front seat two adults are arguing. In the back, a little girl presses her face against the window, her eyes red from crying. Chester has to wonder if they’re on their way here. Maybe not today, but someday.

 

“Miles adrift sounds right.” He says.

 

“How do you feel?” Brad asks.

 

Chester doesn’t even have to think. “Lost,” he says, “I feel completely lost.”

 

Brad nods to himself but doesn’t say anything.

 

They could sit here forever in silence, watching other people pass by.

 

Lost doesn’t even begin to cover how he really feels, but he doesn’t have the energy to explain. So rather than try, he guns the engine.

 

And the lights turn green.

 

**fin**


End file.
